Los Juegos del Hambre Nuestro bebe nos necesita Peeta cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss y Peeta por fin estan juntos sellando su union de por vida cuando re repente Katniss queda embarazada, en su desesperacion huye al bosque en donde Gale el enfermo mental la rapta por varios meces.
1. Chapter 1

-Sigue Peeta sigue- le digo en mi momento de lujuria mientras jadeo y siento a Peeta dentro de mi. Con fuerza me penetra y me besa el cuello con una inmensa pasión.

Sentia como su lengua exploraba cada pequeño rincón de mi boca, esa clase de sensaciones son las que me gustan y me exitan todavía mas.

El sentir las suaves yemas de sus dedos acariciando mi espalda durante el acto de relaja hasta que llega un momento en el cual mis musculos se tensan de repente. Peeta aumenta la velocidad y los jadeos cada vez son mas constantes, ya no me besa, ya no tiene tiempo porque ahora el grita.

Llega el momento en el cual ambos gritamos de inmenso placer; yo llegue al orgasmo al sentir a Peeta en mi una y otra vez, y Peeta bueno, yo supongo que… a espera! ¿Qué es eso que siento dentro de mi? ¿No se habrá orinado o si? Pienso angustiada por instante pero luego recuerdo mis otras veces con Peeta, había cierto momento del acto en el cual el me avisaba o se quitaba a la fuerza y sacaba un líquido blanco disparado con mucha fuerza hacia algún lugar del suelo; supongo que habrá sido ese mismo liquido solo que esta vez dentro de mi.

Nunca lo había tocado pero no puedo evitar meterme la mano y sacar un poquito, por lo menos para sentir como es, es frio y un tanto viscoso; parece leche recién sacada de Lady.

Peeta me mira y me besa apasionadamente otra vez y se rie de mi curiosidad.

-Cuando eso me salió por primera vez me asuste- me dijo Peeta

Me rio y lo sigo besando aunque en verdad quiero que me cuente.

-Estaba en la escuela viéndote como jugabas con un vestido football con tus amigas, de pronto una ráfaga de viento te levantó el vestido Katniss y no pude evitar dejar de verte. Yo tenía apenas 12 años y no entendía muchas cosas, en especial de este tema. Cuando me pare me di cuenta que estaba duro y parado. No quise que nadie me viera sin embargo salió el semen y moje el pantalón al instante. Sentí mucho placer pero a la vez vergüenza porque mis amigos se rieron de mi- me conto Peeta a cerca de su primera erección.

Me rio un momento y luego acurruco mi cabeza caliente sobre su hombre igualmente caliente. El me abraza y juguetea un rato mas con mis pechos, los lame y les da pequeños mordisquitos que me hacen gritar y desear mas de el.

El miembro de Peeta recobra fuerzas y se vuelve a parar y esta vez yo le beso el cuello y paso mi lengua por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar deseado el cual disfruto como una paleta de hielo. Lo sobo, lo beso, lo toco y lo lamo, ll hago mio frotándolo entre mis pechos y dejo que se deescarge otra vez en mi, pero no en mi cara si no ahí abajo porque me gusto como se sentia en mi cuerpo cálido una sensación fría como el semen de mi amado.

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa en donde estamos viviendo. Ambos nos miramos yo tapándome el pecho con las sábanas.

-Quien va?- le pregunto a Peeta

-Voy yo, tu cambiate con calma- me dice Peeta parándose abrochándose ya el cinturón del pantalón.

Me tranquiliso un rato esperando a que Peeta baja aunque cuando escucho la voz de Haymitch quiero bajar.

Me cambio inmediatamente, una blusa holgada y unos pantalones bajo descalza a saludar a Haymitch

-Por que tan despeinada preciosa?- me pregunta Haymitch

Cojo a Peeta de la mano, ambos nos miramos, nos reimos y nos damos un beso apasionado aunque un tanto corto.

Haymitch se aclara la garganta para que no sigamos besándonos pero esque la pasión todavía habita en nosotros y quiero dejarme llevar pero Peeta es mas penoso y el no lo haría con Haymitch aquí

-Chicos, chicos ya paren!- nos grita Haymitch

Ambos paramos por su grito y lo vemos fijamente.

-Yo solo venía a invitarlos a comer en 2 semanas porque cumplo 45 años y lo celebrare en mi casa- dijo Haymitch

-Esta Bien Haymitch, ahí estaremos- respondió Peeta en nombre de ambos

Pronto Haymitch salió y Peeta me recargo sobre la puerta metiéndome la mano adelante bajo el pantalón, me empezó a tocar

-me dejaste con ganas de mas Katniss- me dijo con una voz tan sexy que no me pude resistir.

Un grito se me sale cuando su dedo jugueteando bajo mi pantalón encuentra ese agujerito. Me apena un poco que quizá Haymitch nos alla escuchado pero no me importa en realidad, cuando estoy exitada y sola con Peeta en casa no hay quien me pare, soy una maquina de hacer el amor

-Hasme tuya- le digo a Peeta entre jadeos y sus piros.

Deja tu comentario y lee el siguiente capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

El se baja el pantalón bajándomelo inmediatamente ami y yo subiendo una pierna a la cerradura de la puerta me dejo penetrar por Peeta que ya em esperaba duro y ancioso.

Grito y grito, Peeta me responde con pequeños grititos también mientras con sus manos me toca los pechos arriba de mi blusa, con su lengua me lame el cuello.

Cuando se vuelve a descarar en mi cada quien se va a lo suyo a cazar y demás, yo inmediatamente me voy al bosque porque quedé de verme con Gale para habalar y pasar un tiempo juntos.

Pronto llego al bosque y me siento un momento viendo los arboles cuando siento como me tapan los ojos.

-Hola Catnip-

-Heee Gale- le digo parándome y dirijiendome a abrazarlo después de casi un mes de no vernos

-Como has estado Katniss?- me pregunta Gale

-Bien, muy bien; un tanto cansada nada mas- le digo a Gale

-Y por que tan despeinada Catnip?- me pregunta

Yo solo me rio, no le voy a decir que he hecho el amor con Peeta como loca 3 veces en esta corta mañana.

Nos dirigimos a cazar y cazamos un venado, recojemos 6 conejos de las trampas y 2 gransos que volaban por ahí. Nos repartimos el botín y me despido con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Adios Gale-

-Te amo Katniss- me dijo Gale entre susurros mientras se iva

No le di importancia y me fui a mi casa a esperar a Peeta para que llegara de la panadería con rico pan recién hecho y merendemos con un poco de carne fresca y luego nuestra rutina nocturna; nos vamos al jacuzzi los 2 a pasar el rato con unas copas de champagne.

Pasaron 6 días cuando vomite de repente cuando estaba sola en la casa, yo no suelo vomitar a menos que este peleando o bombardeando algo porque el alor a quemado me dan nauseas, pero esta vez no se que habrá pasado.

Me quedo dormida sin saber por qué y cuando me despierto voy corriendo a vomitar al baño otra vez.

Esto me empieza a preocupar asi que me pongo mis botas de caza, mi chamarra de cazador y salgo como si fuera de caza solo que voy a la farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo.

Compro una un tanto costosa esperando que sea lo mas exacta posible. Llego a mi casa y después de leer cuidadosamente el instructivo aplico la prueba de embarazo que funciona con la orina. Dice que tengo que esperar un momento asi que espero hasta que pasados los 5 minutos.

Anciosamente tomo la prueba entre mis manos sperando que el resultado sea negativo pero no, me desepcione de mi misma, ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de dejar a Peeta eyacular en mi? ¿Por qué no me hice a un lado como siempre?. Unas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y dejo la prueba tirada en la cama y salgo corriendo al bosque con la esperanza de que algo me coma, me devore y no volver nunca a la vida.

Llego al bosque y me siento a llorar en la roca de siempre

-Heeee Caaatnp- escucho

Volteo y es Gale, esta borracho. Me alejo de el por miedo a que me haga algo

-quee te pasa Catnipp, si shoo teh amooo?, ven aquí- me dijo Gale tirándose encima de mi. No me dio tiempo de correr y Gale quedo encima de mi. Trate de librarme de el pero tenia miedo por mi bebe asi que permanecí quieta y llorando mientras el me tocaba el cabello cuando de pronto escuché como alguien caminaba por las hojas. ¡es Peeta pensé! Y grite su nombre con mi voz llorosa

-Peeta!, Peetaaaaaaa!- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara

-Katniss, Katniss!- escuche como Peeta me gritaba y de pronto sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, después no pude escuchar nada mas.

Cuando desperté estaba en un suelo de madera, y paredes de madera y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me siento y veo a Gale y al instante recuerdo… el me glpeó en la cabeza cuando estaba borracho y…. Oh dios mio estoy embarazda.

-Buenos días Catnip- dice Gale en un tono muy ambale. –Estamos en mi casa del árbol muy profundo en el bosque; la construí cuando planeábamos huir-

Me quede estupefacta, me toque el vientre. –estas demente Gale!?- le grito violentamente sentándome. –estoy embarazada!-

Gale se quedo mirándome, -pues de seguro ya lo perdiste por que después del golpe te hice rodar colina abajo-

Lo mire con tanto odio que sentí que lo mataba con la mirada.

Empecé a llorar desesperadamente y a golpear a Gale con mi poca fuerza. Intente bajar pero estaba muy alto. –Y Peeta?! Que le hiciste maldito?- le grite a Gale volteándome hacia el

-Aaah, lo deje inconciente y nunca supo a donde nos fuimos Catnip, y ahora no saldrás de aquí nunca y criaremos al bebe solo- dijo Gale

-Yo contigo nuuuuunca- le grite a Gale cuando vi el el cojió un cuchillo. –Oh si quieres nos deshacemos del bebe y hacemos uno nuestro- dijo Gale con una voz un tanto siniestra

El estaba loco, no se que le paso pero esta totalmente loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale dejo el cuchillo a un lado y bajándose el la cremallera del pantalón saco su miembro ya endurecido. Queria violarme. Intente gritar pero el me ató los brazos y las piernas. Grite y grite pero el no tuvo piedad de mi.

Al día siguiente por suerte se olvido de mi bebe y de que quiere que se vaya. Me trajo comida y la comi porque moría de hambre.

Yo solo espero que Peeta este buscándome.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meces, quizá unos 2 meces y mi vientre se empezaba a ver abultao

-Nos vamos Catnip- me dijo Gale muy seco un día cualquiera, no le pregunte a donde pero me tenia como su prisionera amarrada, solo me soltaba un rato para comer, o el me alimentaba a la boca.

Gale caminaba adelante y atraz iva yo jalada por una cuerda caminando por el bosque. Caminamos por 3 dias seguidos parando solo para tomar agua. El vientre me dolía y estaba casi segura que de seguro y tenia una amenaza de aborto; pero no le puedo decir eso a Gale o matará a mi bebe.

Llegamos a otra casa del árbol un poco mas grande, con varios suministros y armas de caza. Gale me subió y me dejo ahí amarrada. Habían 8 camas, quizá para Hazelle, Vick, Rory, Posy, Mi madre, Prim, Gale y yo cuando estábamos todos juntos, pero ya no mas. Prim ya no existe.

Casi todos los días me portaba rebelde con Gale, pero nada resultaba, el em amenazaba con armas o con reducirme mi porsion de comida diaria.

Pasaron quizá unos 3 meces.y mi vientre ya no se podía ocultar pero estaba cubierta con una cobija todo el día.

Yo estaba devastada, mis ojeras eran tan profundas como las de un muerto, mis dientes estaban amarillos y mi cabello estaba largo y maltratado. Mi piel pálida por falta de sol y por su puesto desnutrida por la falta de comida, no me imagino que delgadito estará mi bebe de 5 meces por que se me hace una pancita muy pequeña, pero día tras día yo adelgazo cada vez mas. A Gale no le importa, a el solo le importa tenerme ami.

-Gale, quiero fresas- le dije un día tramando un plan

-Para que Catnip?- me pregunto

-Gale, estoy embarazada, o bueno eso creo yo- le dije inteligentemente

-El hijo del panadero, claro-

-No Gale! No lo recuerdas? A ese vastardo lo perdí rodando por la colina; este hijo es tuyo- le insistí

La mirada de Gale inmediatamente se iluminó y se hacerco a mi tocándome el vientre. –estas segura Catnip?-

-Si Gale, estoy segura, estoy embarazada- le resopndi

-Ire por tus fresas inmediatamente- dijo mientras salía de la caza.

Mi plan era este: Hacer felíz a Gale para que olvidara reforzarme el nudo de todos los días, luego mandarlo por fresas para que tardara buscando algún arbusto y luego recolectándolas para que cuando las traiga yo ya no este aquí.

Me solte la mano floja y con una navaja corte las cuerdas y Sali inmediatamente. Cojí un arco y unas flechas por si paso algunas semanas perdida en el bosque y empecé a correr sin rumbo para no encontrarme a Gale.

Encontre un estanque y tome agua, se hizo de noche y me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente cazé un granso y me lo comi crudo. Me sentía como el los Juegos del Hambre, pero no el vasallaje, si no los primeros cuando no tenia ningún aliado y era presa fácil.

Pasaron semanas mientras yo no encontraba rumbo. Un mes mas y otro. Ya eran 7 meces y estaba mejor alimentada que presa con Gale.

Un día escuche el sonido de un tren, corri hacia el y vi como pasaba humeante posiblemente hacia las ruinas del Capitolio. Pregunte que distrito era. Por dios, estaba en el 2, tan alejada del 12. Por suerte aquí estaba alguien de confianza, o por lo menos eso creo yo. Mi madre.

Pregunte por todas partes por la señora Everdeen pero nadie supo donde vivía. Desesperanzada me embarqué en un tren hacia el 12.

En el tren estuve mucho mas cómoda. Lo primero que hice fue quedarme dormida en mi asiento porque no traía dinero para comida, por suerte un hombre generoso me invitó un pan con queso.

Al día siguiente llegue al 12 llorando y casi muriendo. Llegue a la casa donde vivía con Peeta pero el no estaba allí. Fui al edificio de justicia donde todos me vieron raro hasta que logre hablar con el sobrino del alcalde Undereese, Jose. El se quedo impactado al verme

-Katniss se te dice desaparecida desde hace 7 meces y Peeta Mellark se perdió en el bosque hace la misma cantidad de tiempo- me dijo


	4. Chapter 4

Oh por dios, me estuvo buscando todo este é a llorar y me sente para agarrar mi vientre inflamado. Mi bebe pateaba mientras yo lloraba. Jose se me acercó y me abrazó. Me prometió enviar un equipo de rescate por todos los bosques buscando a Peeta y mientras tanto ofrecerme comida y un lugar donde dormir.

-Le agradeceré infinitamente- le dije llorando y dándole las gracias.

Quizá paso un mes mas hasta que el bebe tuvo 8 meces y medio cuando mientras comía un equipo llego dándome noticias, que encontraron a un joven moribundo casi muerto agonizando mientras decía mi nombre. Estaría listo para que yo lo viera mañana. Me puse a llorar y me puse mi mejor blusa de maternidad para que se notara mi pancita.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno me sirvieron un exquisito plato de huevos revueltos con jamón verde y justo cuando iva a empezar a comer escuche mi nombre por esa dulce voz, esa dulce voz, la que escuchaba cuando hacia el amor con el

-Katniss- dice Peeta débilmente

Inmediatamente me levanto de mi silla y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ambos lloramos y el roza mi mejilla con su mano.

-Te amo Katniss, te amo, yo te hubiera seguido buscando hasta morir- me dijo

-Yo lo se mi amor, yo lo se- le dije frotándole la mejilla y quitándole las lagrimas de esos ojos azules.

Si te gusto toda la historia comenta, o si no te gusto algun capitulo dime cual y porque. Gracias por leer. Espero leer tus comentarios

Las manos de Peeta tocan mi vientre con suma ternura.

-La mento no haber estado durante el crecimiento de nuestro bebe- me dijo llorando nuevamente

Lo beso en la boca para callarlo porque nada de esto fue su culpa; fue mia por huir al bosque sabiendo que estaba embarazada, yo deví quedarme y ver que me iva a ´poner para la comida con Haymitch.

Ambos nos seguimos abrazando y nos volvimos a jurar amor eterno llegando a la casa sellando nuestra union haciendo el amor como nunca, con tanta ternura y devosion; nos miramos todo el tiempo a los ojos y no dejamos de besarnos.

Esa noche empezaron las contracciones y Peeta se vistió y ami me puso una bata para llevarme al hospital y asi nació nuestra pequeña Prim. Nuestro pequeño tesoro.


End file.
